Vehicles of World War II
This page lists all vehicles that were used during World War II. __ForceTOC__ United States ---- Trucks/Jeeps and Armored Cars ---- *Willys MA Jeep *Willys MB Jeep *GMC CCKW 353 *WC62 Cargo Truck *Studebaker US6 *M8 Greyhound *M3 Scout Car *WC54 Ambulance *M20 Armored Utility Car *K-50 Truck *Chevrolet G506 *Dodge WC ---- Half-Tracks ---- *M2 Half-Track *M3 Half-Track ---- Amphibious Vehicles ---- *DUKW *Ford GPA *M29 Weasel *LVT ---- Light Tanks ---- *M22 Light Tank *M24 Chaffee *M3 Stuart *M2 Light Tank ---- Medium Tanks ---- *M3 Medium Tank *M4 Sherman *T23 Medium Tank *T25 Medium Tank ---- Heavy Tanks and Tank Destroyers ---- *M26 Pershing *M18 Hellcat *M10 Tank Destroyer *M36 Motor Gun Carriage *T14 Assault Tank *T29 Super Heavy Tank *T32 Heavy Tank *M6 Heavy Tank ---- Self Propelled Guns/Self Propelled Artillery ---- *M7 Priest *M8 Howitzer Motor Carriage *M12 Gun Motor Carriage *M3 Gun Motor Carriage *M19 Gun Motor Carriage *M40 Gun Motor Carriage *T28 Gun Motor Carriage *T34 Calliope ---- Artillery Tractors/Tank Recovery Vehicles ---- *M4 High-Speed Tractor *M5 High-Speed Tractor *M26 Armored Tank Transporter *M7 Snow Tractor ---- Traliers ---- *Ben Hur trailer *Jeep trailer *K-34 trailer *K-35 trailer *K-36 trailer *K-37 trailer *K-38 trailer *K-50 trailer *K-55 trailer *K-72 trailer *M5 Bomb Trailer Germany ---- Trucks/Jeeps and Armored Cars ---- *Kübelwagen *SdKfz 221-223 *SdKfz 231-263 *SdKfz 231-233 (Eight Wheeled) *SdKfz 234-234/4 *SdKfz 263 ---- Half-Tracks ---- *SdKfz 2 *SdKfz 4 *SdKfz 6 *SdKfz 7 *SdKfz 10 *SdKfz 250 *SdKfz 251 ---- Amphibious Vehicles ---- *Type 166 Schwimmenwagen *Landwasserschlepper ---- Light Tanks ---- *Panzer I *Panzer II ---- Medium Tanks ---- *Panzer III *Panzer IV *Panther Tank ---- Heavy Tanks and Tank Destroyers ---- *Tiger I *Tiger II *Panzerjäger I *Marder I *Marder II *Marder III *Jagdpanzer 38(t) *StuG III *Jagdpanzer IV *SdKfz 164 Nashorn *Jagdpanther *SdKfz 184 Ferdinand *Panzerjäger Tiger (P) *Panzerjäger Tiger Ausf. B *Panzer VII Lowe (unfinished prototype) *Panzer VIII Maus/Elephant (prototype) *Landkreuzer P. 1000 Ratte (unfinished prototype) *Landkreuzer P. 1500 Monster (unfinished prototype) ---- Self Propelled Gun ---- *SdKfz 165 Hummel *Flakpanzer I *Flakpanzer IV Kugelblitz *Flakpanzer IV Möbelwagen *Flakpanzer IV Wirbelwind *Flakpanzer IV Ostwind *''Karl-Gerät'' *SdKfz 135/1 Lorraine Schlepper *SdKfz 138/1 Grille *SdKfz 124 Wespe *StuH 42 *StuiG 33B *Sturmpanzer I Bison *Sturmpanzer II Bison *Sturmpanzer IV *Sturmtiger *StuG IV *Wurfrahmen 40 ---- Artillery Tractors/Tank Recovery Vehicles ---- *Raupenschlepper Ost ---- Motorcycles ---- *BMW R75 Motorcycle *Zündapp KS750 Motorcycle ---- Traliers ---- *Sonderanhänger 1 Trailer *Sonderanhänger 115 Trailer *Sonderanhänger 32 Trailer *Sonderanhänger 24 Trailer *Sonderanhänger 116 Trailer *Sonderanhänger 117 Trailer Soviet Union ---- ' '''Trucks/Jeeps and Armored Cars ---- *GAZ-67 *BA-20 *BA-64 *BA-10 *ZIS-6 *ZiS-5 ---- ' Half-Tracks ---- *ZiS-42 *GAZ-60 *ZiS-22 ---- ' '''Amphibious Vehicles ---- *T-37A Light Tank *T-38 Light Tank ---- Light Tanks ---- *T-26 *T-50 Light Tank *T-60 Scout Tank *T-70 Light Tank *BT-2 Cavalry Tank *BT-7 Cavalry Tank ---- ' 'Medium Tanks ---- *T-28 *T-34 *T-44 ---- Heavy Tanks and Tank Destroyers ---- *T-35 *KV-1 *IS Tank *SU-100 ---- ' 'Self Propelled Gun ---- *ZiS-30 *ZSU-37 *SU-76 *KV-2 *SU-85 *SU-100 *SU-152 *SU-122 *ISU-152 *ZSU-25 ---- ' ' Artillery Tractors/Tank Recovery Vehicles ---- *T-20 Komsomolets Armored Tractor *Komintern Artillery Tractor ---- ' '''Locomotives ---- *BP-43 Armored Train *BP-42 Armored Train Great Britain ---- Trucks/Jeeps and Armored Cars ---- *AEC ACV *AEC Armored Car *Armadillo *Beaverette *Bedford OXA *Bison Armored Truck *Coventry Armored Car *Daimler Armored Car *Daimler Scout Car *Guy Armored Car *Humber Armored Car *Humber LRC *Humber Scout Car *Lanchester Armored Car *Loyd Carrier *Morris CS9 *Morris LRC *Rolls-Royce Armored Car *T17 Armored Car (Built by US) *Universal Carrier ---- Amphibious Vehicles ---- *DUKW (Built by US) *Terrapin ---- Light Tanks ---- *Mk II Light Tank *Mk III Light Tank *Mk IV Light Tank *Mk V Light Tank *Mk VI Light Tank *Mk VII Light Tank *Mk VIII Light Tank *Vickers 6-ton Tank (Not used in Combat by the British) ---- Medium Tanks ---- *Vickers Mark II *Sherman Firefly ---- Self Propelled Gun ---- *Bishop SPG *Archer Self Propelled Gun *Self Propelled 17 pounder Achilles *Deacon ---- Cruiser and Infantry Tanks ---- *Infantry Tank Mk I (Matilda I) *Cruiser Tank Mk II *Infantry Tank Mk II (Matilda II) *Infantry Tank Mk III (Valentine) *Infantry Tank Mk IV (Churchill) *Cruiser Tank Mk V *Cruiser Tank Mk VI *Cruiser Tank Comet (A34) ---- Specialist Vehicles ---- *Churchill Crocodile *Churchill AVRE Japan ---- Trucks/Jeeps and Armored Cars ---- *Type 93 Armored Car *Type 1 Ho-Ki *Type 94 Truck *Type 97 Truck *Type 2 Heavy Truck *Type 95 Reconnaissance Car *Nissan Type 80 *Type 94 Ambulance ---- Half-Tracks ---- *Type 1 Ho-Ha *Type 98 Ho-Ki ---- Tankettes ---- *Type 94 Tankette *Type 92 Armored Car *Type 97 Te-Ke ---- Amphibious Vehicles ---- *Type 2 Ka-mi *Type 3 Ka-Chi *Su-Ki Amphibious Truck ---- Light Tanks ---- *Type 95 Ha-Go *Type 4 Ke-Nu *Type 2 Ke-To *Type 98 Ke-Ni ---- Medium Tanks ---- *Type 97 Chi-Ha *Type 89 I-Go *Type 1 Chi-He *Type 3 Chi-Nu ---- Heavy Tanks and Tank Destroyers ---- *Type 1 Ho-Ni *Type 4 Chi-To (Never left Prototype Stage) ---- Self Propelled Gun ---- *Type 2 Ho-I *Type 4 Ho-Ro *Type 5 Ho-Ru ---- Artillery Tractors/Tank Recovery Vehicles ---- *Type 98 So-Da *Type 95 Ri-Ki *Type 92 I-Ke *Type 98 Ro-Ke *Type 95 Ho-Fu *Type 94 Yo-Ke *Komatsu 3T Tractor (3T stands for 3 tons) *Type 98 Shi-Ke ---- Motorcycles ---- *Type 97 Motorcycle ---- Specialist Vehicles ---- *Ho-K Lumber Clearing Vehicle *Type G Chi-Yu Italy '''Trucks and Armored Cars *Lancia 3Ro *Autoblinda 41 *Autoblinda 40 *Camionetta AS.42 Tankettes *Carro Veloce L3/33 *Carro Veloce L3/35 Light tanks *Carro Armato L6/40 Medium Tanks *Carro Armato M11/39 *Carro Armato M13/40 *M15/42 Medium Tank Heavy Tanks and Tank Destroyers *Carro Armato P40 Self Propelled Guns *Semovente M40 47/32 *Semovente M41 90/53 *Semovente 75/18 France Armored Cars *Panhard 178 *AMC Schneider P 16 *Laffly Armored Car Light Tanks *Renault R35 *Renault R40 *Renault FT *Hotchkiss H35 *FCM Model 36 *AMR 33 *AMR 35 Cavalry Tanks *SOMUA S35 *AMC 34 *AMC 35 Medium Tanks *Char D1 *Char D2 Heavy Tanks *Char B1 *Char 2C Armored Carriers *Renault UE Chenillette *Lorraine 37L Self Propelled Guns *194mm Gun GPF Trucks and Half Tracks *Citroën U23 *Laffly S15 *Laffly V15 *Renault AGK *Renault AGR *SOMUA MCG *SOMUA MCL *Unic P107 Poland Trucks/Jeeps and Armored Cars *Armored Car M29 *Armored Car M34 Tankettes *TK-3 Light Tanks *7TP Tank Canada Trucks and Armored Cars *Otter LRC *C15TA Armored Truck *Kangaroo APC Medium Tanks *Grizzly I Cruiser Tank and Infantry Tanks *Ram Mk I *Infantry Tank Mk III (built by Canada, but designed by Great Britain) Self Propelled Guns *Sexton SPG Hungary Trucks and Armored Cars *39M Csaba *38M Botond Light Tanks *38M Toldi Medium Tanks *40M Turán Self Propelled Guns *40M Nimród *43M Zrínyi Romania ---- Tanks ---- *R-1 *R-3 (proposed) ---- Tank Destroyers ---- *TACAM T-60 *TACAM T-38 (proposed) *TACAM R-2 *TACAM R-1 (proposed) *Mareşal tank destroyer ---- Trucks/Jeeps and Armored Cars ---- *OA vz. 27 *OA vz. 30 Category:Organization Category:Browse Category:Lists